1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary holder for storing a plurality of toothbrushes between brushings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary toothbrush holders can be a vector in the spread of disease from one family member to another. It is well recognized that toothbrushes are a potential breeding ground for bacteria as not all contaminants are removed from a toothbrush by rinsing, providing a ready media for bacterial growth. Bathrooms are generally maintained at a higher temperature and humidity than the rest of the house, also contributing to the growth of germs.
Toothbrush holders such as racks, cups and the like hold a group of toothbrushes in close, frequently touching proximity. During periods of illness, exposed toothbrushes in a holder promotes, even guaranties, the possibility of germ transfer from family member to family member.
Various devices have been proposed for holding and sterilizing toothbrushes but they are generally complicated to use or to manufacture, which may account for the fact that none are in common use. Mandatory requirements include easy access to the toothbrushes and easy cleaning as a toothbrush holder otherwise will not be used for long. It is also important that the toothbrush holder be aesthetically pleasing, particularly if it is intended to sit on a counter in the bathroom.